Como decirlo, Como contarlo Te Amo
by Ummi-Ryuzaki-deluna
Summary: Solo me resta decir que manden reviews


Las Guerreras Magicas  
Parte 2: Como contarlo, Como decirlo.  
Paris: Bueno, les pido un momento de su atencion solo para comunicarles que  
anais y yo hemos decidido. . .  
Paris tomo un poco de agua y siguio.  
Paris: Bien este . . . Decidimos que . . .  
Anais: Que no vamos a casar.  
Todos tiraron un grito de emocion, Lucy y Aguila tambien dieron su noticia,  
Marina en cambio siguio muy seria y al terminar su desayuno se fue junto  
con Niconna.  
Marina: Soy la unica que no a podido conseguir que su novio le pida  
matrimonio. Es increible.  
Niconna: Puuppu puuppu.  
Marina: Hay Niconna, perdon, pero es que . . . Caldina ya se caso, Lucy y  
Anais estan a punto de hacerlo y yo sigo sin un compromiso.  
Marina entro a su habitacion, se recosto en su cama y tocaron a su puerta.  
Voz: Puedo pasar.  
Marina: Si quien es.  
GuruClef: Hola Marina, necesito hablar contigo.  
Marina: A si que sucede hay algun problema.  
GuruClef: No solo te queria acordar del paseo, hace mucho tiempo que tu y  
yo no salimos solos y bueno . . . Quisiera aprovechar ahora que no tengo  
ningun pendiente.  
Marina: Esta bien.  
GuruClef: Paso por ti en un rato, te parece?  
Marina: Esta bien.  
GuruClef sale de la habitacion, y Marina se lanzo al ropero a ver que ropa  
desente tenia para salir con el amor de su vida. Solo se veia como la ropa  
salia del roperoy caia sobre Niconna, despues de una dificil decisión de  
escoger que se pondria se dirigio a tomar una ducha y salio justo a tiempo  
por que cuanto termino de arreglar tocaron a la puerta.  
Voz: Puedo pasar Marina.  
Marina: Si adelante, quien es?.  
Anais: Anais . . . Wow, que bien te ves, a donde vas?  
Marina: Lo que pasa es que GuruClef me invito a salir a dar un paseo por el  
bosque y me quise arreglar un poco.  
Anais: Para arreglarte un poco te ves muy bien.  
GuruClef: Marina, estas lista. Ah, hola Anais.  
Anais: Hola GuruClef. Bueno yo me retiro. Compermiso.  
Marina y GuruClef: Adios.  
GuruCle: Estas lista Marina.  
Marina: Si, y a donde vamos?  
GuruClef: Tu sigueme, no te preocupes.  
Marina: Esta bien.  
GuruClef llevo a Marina a un maravilloso lugar cerca de un lago, Marina se  
sento a la orilla de este para observar el atardecer, GuruClef se armo de  
valor para platicar con ella.  
GuruClef: Esto es hermoso, no lo crees?  
Marina: Si, es maravilloso, hace muchoque Cefiro no se veia tan bien, no lo  
crees  
GuruClef: Si  
Marina: A todo esto por que saliamos Clef.  
GuruClef: Eres la unica persona que me llama Clef (como no se me ocurrio  
antes es mas corto que GuruClef).  
Marina: Por que hace mucho que no estabamos juntos.  
GuruClef: Cierto, ya te sentia muy distante a mi. Mmm . . .  
Marina: No te parece maravilloso que Anais y Lucy se vallan a casar.  
GuruClef: Pues si, parace que dos de mis guererras logran tener la  
felicidad.  
Marina: Perdon, las tres somos muy felices, ellas por que lograron su sueño  
y yo por que estoy con la persona que mas amo.  
GuruClef: Marina en realidad me amas? . . . lo que sucede es que es  
increible que alguien pueda amarme a mi.  
Marina: Por dios, si Presea te amo durante años, creo que yo tambien puedo  
hacerlo.  
De pronto no se escuho nada y GuruClef desidio hacer la pregunta mas  
dificil de toda su vida.  
Guruclef: Marina, yo . . .  
Marina: Si, dime Clef.  
GuruClef: Tal vez no sean las palabras con la que quieras que te diga esto  
pero quiero que sepas que yo . . .  
Marina: Si.  
GuruClef: Pues que yo . . . Bueno yo te amo, y quiero que me des la  
oportunidad de hacerte feliz . . . Por eso te pido que . . . Que te cases  
conmigo. ("vez que es muy facil Joel")  
Marina se quedo sin habla, aunque ella esperaba a que GuruClef le dijiera  
eso le sorpendio por que creia que nunca lo haria y ella terminaria  
diciendole (que emocion otra boda).  
GuruClef: Bueno y que dices . . .  
Marina: Bueno me sorprendi un poco, pero no lo se creo que tengo que  
pensarlo.  
GuruClef se desanimo un poco, pasaron los 5 minutos mas largos que GuruClef  
haya vivido (y eso que ya esta un poco grandecito, pero aun asi se ve muy  
lindo) despues Marina rompio el silencio que invadia la hermosa noche.  
Marina: Si.  
GuruClef: Que, si?, de verdad, estas segura?.  
Marina: Si desde que me digiste estaba segura.  
GuruClef: Pense que no ibas a aceptar.  
Marina: Por dios Clef, parece que no me conoces, tu sabes lo mucho que te  
quiero y nunca quiero alejarme de ti.  
Entonces los dos se pararon, y un beso cerro la linda escena, juntos se  
dirigieron al castillo, en la entrada de este estaba Lucy, Aguila y Anais.  
GuruClef: Y que estan haciendo uds. aquí ya es muy tarde, sucede algo?  
Anais: Pues realmente no.  
Aguila: lo unico es que queriamos ser lo primeros en enteranos.  
Marina: Enterarse, de que?  
Lucy: Hay Marina, pues de que a de ser.  
Anais: Y bien se casan o no?  
GuruClef: Bueno que ella les diga.  
GuruClef entro al castillo y todos pensaron que ellos no habian hablado de  
ese tema.  
Lucy: Marina que sucede.  
Marina: Vallan a dormir, mañana en el almuerzo platicamos.  
Todos se fueron asustados por la reaccion de GuruClef y por lo que les dijo  
Marina, esta se dirigio a su cuarto y al abrir la puerta Guruclef ya la  
estaba esperando.  
GuruClef: Y bien les dijiste.  
Marina: No, les dije que mañana en el almuerzo platicabamos.  
GuruClef: Bien, entonces me retiron y te dejo dormir amor.  
Marina: Buenas noches, que descanses mi cielo.  
GuruClef: Igualmente mi niña.  
A la mañana siguinte todos ya estaban en la mesa solo faltaban GuruClef y  
Marina, que ya se dirigian hacia esta.  
Paris: Bueno donde habian estado?  
Lucy: Ya estabamos preocupados.  
Aguila: Y casi muertos de hambre.  
Todos tenian una enorme gota el cabeza debido al comentario de Aguila.  
Anais: Y bien, como les fue ayer.  
Paris: Como que ayer? . . . A donde fueron?  
Marina: Bien ya dejen de regañarnos.  
GuruClef: Ayer salimos por que necesitabamos un tiempo solos por que tenia  
que platicar con Marina.  
Rafaga: Y que fue lo que hablaron.  
Marina: Bueno, creo que la mayoria ya lo sabe.  
GuruClef: Ayer yo y Marina salimos por que yo le pedi que se casara  
conmigo.  
Todos: Que?!?!  
Marina: Y por que ponen esa cara???  
Caldina: Por que es increible que Guruclef al fin te haya pedido que te  
casaras con el . . . Todos creiamos que tu eras la que le ibas a terminar  
diciedo.  
Rafaga: Cladina???  
GuruClef: Gracias no me ayudes tanto.  
Paris: Y bien tu que le contestaste . . . Por que es muy diferente que te  
haya dicho a que ya sea un hecho.  
Marina: Como que que le conteste . . . Pues que si, no es logico.  
Todos: Que se van a casar?!?!.  
Marina y GuruClef: Si, por que ponen otra vez esa cara???  
Anais: Por que ayer no nos digieron.  
Marina: Por que no sabiamos como hacerlo.  
Entre las risas y regaños de todos Presea sale de el comedor junto con su  
amigo Ascot.  
Presea: Con su permiso, no me siento bien me voy a retirar.  
Lucy: Pero si ni has comido nada.  
Presea: Disculpen.  
Ascot: Te acompaño Presea.  
Presea: Esta bien.  
Los demas terminaron el desayuno y GuruClef sito a Paris y Aguila en el  
estudio para arreglar todos los asuntos penientes y tener tiepo para  
arreglar todos lo que consierne a su boda.  
Aguila: Y bien que mas nos queda?  
Paris: Pienso que en Autosam ya esta arreglado todo lo que habiamos  
acordado.  
Guruclef: Bien entonces ahora hablare con Ascot para que el y Presea se  
dirigan a Cizeta y que Latis se valla a Autozam.  
Aguila: Y quien ira a Farem?  
Paris: Y si hablas con Rafaga?  
GuruClef: Crees que acepte.  
Paris: Yo digo que si.  
GuruClef: Bien ire a buscarlos.  
GuruClef sale del estudio y se dirige a buscar a Presea a su habitacion, en  
esta tambien se encontraba Ascot.  
Ascot: Presea por favor no seas egoista.  
Presea: Ahora yo soy egoista . . . Por que según tu?  
Ascot: Si ves que el es muy feliz deja que lo sea con la mujer que  
realmente ama.  
Presea: Por dios Ascot y tu me vas a decir que sentiste bien bonito cuando  
dijieron eso?  
Ascot: Pues no pero al menos yo ya lo supere.  
De los ojos de Ascto salio una pequeña lagrima que se limpio cuando entro  
GuruClef a la habitacion.  
Ascot: A eso me estaba ayudando Tata pero yo no la quise desepcionar.  
GuruClef: Que sucede?  
Presea: Nada por que?  
Presea limpia sus lagrimas y Ascot voltea muy asustado  
GuruClef: Que bueno que los encuetro a los dos juntos.  
Ascot: Si por que, que necesitan ahora?  
GuruClef: Bien como lo has dicho necesito que tu y Presea se dirigan a  
Farem por que tenemos varios pendientes ahí?  
Ascot: Si esta bien solo dinos que debemos hacer.  
GuruClef: Bien, por favor van ahorita la estudio y Aguila y Paris les diran  
que es lo que van a hacer.  
Presea y Ascot: Bien.  
GuruClef se dirige a la habitacion de Rafaga pero este es detenido por el  
mismo.  
Rafaga: GuruClef.  
GuruClef: Rafaga que bueno que te veo . . . necesitaba que  
Rafaga: No te preocupes Aguila ya hablo conmigo y tambien hablo con Latiz.  
GuruClef: Esta bien asi ya nos quitamos un peso de ensima.  
Rafaga: Bien mañana nos iremos Latiz y yo.  
GuruClef: Y no ira Caldina.  
Rafaga: No . . . Tiene mucho trabajo con sus bodas.  
GuruClef: Oh lo siento.  
Rafaga: Esta bien, es bueno que se mantenga ocupada en algo.  
GuruClef: Bien me retiro y te dejo descansar.  
Rafaga: Bien.  
GuruClef se dirige a su habitacion para descansar. Paris y Anais se van a  
sentar a la fuente y Aguila se dirige a hablar con Lucy.  
Aguila toca la puerta de la haitacion de la joven.  
Lucy: Adelante . . . Aguila que sucede???  
Aguila: Solo te vengo a decir que mañana voy a tener que ir a Autozam, Geo  
y Zas necesitan mi ayuda y partire mañana a las tempano.  
Lucy: Bien . . . Pero no iba a ir Latiz . . .  
Aguila: Si pero me pidio si lo acompañaba.  
Lucy: Esta bien.  
Y con una gran sonrisa se despide de su amado en el cual nota una gran cara  
de preocupacion.  
A la manaña siguiente Lucy ya esta frente a la habitacion de Aguila para  
despedirse, al tocar a la puerta se da cuenta que no hay nadie y se dirige  
al comedor.  
C O N T I N U A R A . . . 


End file.
